


Un secret endormi

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Crowley dort depuis des décennies, lassé de l'humanité. Mais Aziraphale ne cesse jamais de garder un œil sur lui.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #1: Secret]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Un secret endormi

C'était une chambre dont on avait condamné la fenêtre depuis près de trente ans, dans un appartement qui semblait vide depuis encore plus longtemps. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'un gentleman s'y rendait une fois par semaine.

C'était un miracle, mais pour rester discret, Aziraphale n'était pas avare en miracle. Il tournait toujours la clé dans la serrure en silence, et la légereté de ses pas ne faisait pas craquer le plancher.

Ce jour-là, il s'était muni d'une brosse. Il entra dans la chambre et nota mentalement qu'il devrait dépoussiérer un peu. Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Sur le lit gisait un être étrange. Ses membres maigres et interminables se trouvaient dans une position de détente et de confort, et sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Un humain l'aurait cru mort.

Ses long, si long cheveux roux recouvraient le matelas comme des faisceaux incandescents. Deux ailes noires comme la nuit jaillissaient de ses omoplates et le recouvraient, toujours immobile.

"Crowley?"

La créature ne fit pas le moindre geste. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Aziraphale n'obtenait plus aucune réaction. Il se souvenait que le démon avait changé de position dans son sommeil il y a deux ans maintenant, mais c'était le fait le plus notable de ses dernières années.

Assuré qu'il dormait bien, le visiteur déposa son chapeau haut-de-forme et son manteau sur le crochet à l'entrée. Par habitude, il ôta également son gilet, son noeud papillon et sa chemise pour libérer ses ailes immaculées. C'était le seul endroit ou il s'autorisait cette détente.

"Alors mon cher... voyons ce que tu as raté cette semaine. Il y avait un article dans le journal qui parlait de l'installation du chemin de fer en Chine. Nous aurons peut-être bientôt l'occasion d'y retourner ensemble, lorsque le trajet sera devenu moins laborieux..."

N'attendant pas de réponse, il entrepris de commencer à brosser les cheveux de son ami, tout en continuant de raconter des banalités, sautant du coq à l'âne entre les nouvelles du moment, leurs souvenirs communs et des réflexions personnelles.

Une fois les cheveux parfaitement brossés (et il y avait de quoi... ils étaient maintenant si long qu'ils dépassaient du lit!), il entrepris de lui nettoyer les ailes. Il les avait négligés toutes ses années, repoussant ce moment indéfiniment. Mais Crowley ne semblait pas pouvoir s'éveiller, et il ne pouvait plus reporter à plus tard cette tâche.

Il déglutit d'appréhension et passa ses doigts entre les plumes du démon. Redressant d'abord les primaires, il fut horrifier de les sentir aussi sèches, et il en profita pour les graisser en récoltant de l'huile sur ses propres plumes. Les mains luisantes et glissantes, il attaqua ensuite les autres plumes et débarassa les ailes du démon de cinquante années de poussières accumulées.

Il ne pu s'empècher de rougir. S'il était réveillé, Crowley ne l'aurait jamais laissé approcher ses ailes, il en était persuadé. C'était beaucoup trop intime. Il laissa son esprit dériver, imaginant recommencer avec son démon pleinement conscient... s'employant à lui faire arracher quelques soupirs de plaisirs... plongeant un peu plus sauvagement ses doigts au creux de ses ailes...

Mais il resta délicat. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une plume sans doute fragilisée de tomber au passage de ses mains.

Il la saisit, en admira la belle couleur noire, puis la porta à son visage. Il la frotta contre son nez. Elle avait l'odeur de Crowley, une odeur ambrée, melée à la sueur et à la poussière. Il glissa doucement sa langue contre la plume, elle avait un goût si délicieux, d'interdit, de souffre et de désir

Juste avant de partir, il la glisserait dans sa poche, tout près de son coeur.

Ce sera une belle manière de penser à Crowley, de rêver de Crowley, de respirer Crowley, de gouter Crowley... lorsqu'il tiendrait cette plume contre sa peau nue, dans le secret de la nuit. Lorsqu'il s'abandonnerait à ses fantasmes et murmurerait ce nom si aimé, au bord d'une extase qu'il ne pouvait partager.

En attendant d'y retourner la semaine prochaine.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, peut-être.


End file.
